


Work

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I won't stop poking you until you give me attention."
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Work

Alexander never stopped working. Almost everyone knew that, but John Laurens knew better than most. After all, those two were together the most.

John paced, waiting for Alex to be done with his work for the day. Every so often, John called, “Are you almost done?”

Every time, Alex responded with, “Almost. Now be quiet.”

John eventually stopped pacing and sat down on the ground next to Alex and watched him. He did not seem to be almost done.

So John poked him. Alex looked down at him and said, “Yeah? Do you need something?”

“I need attention.”

“Wait for a bit, I’m working.”

“You’re always working,” John complained.

Alex ignored him and turned his attention back to the essay he was writing. John poked him again, which Alex ignored.

So John poked him a few more times, to no reaction. “I won’t stop poking you until you give me attention,” John said.

A few minutes later, Alex finally stood up. “You win. Time for bed.”

“Yay!” John stood up and hugged Alex. “You need to work less.”

“Maybe. But hey, now you know that poking me a billion times works.”

John laughed. “Oh yeah, now that I know that, you’re never gonna be able to work again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.... This is super short, but I don't really care.


End file.
